custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BobTheDoctor27/New MOCs: 04
Hello there users of CBW. T'is I, BobTheDoctor27, bringing you yet another in a long and monotonous line of MOC Blogs. The boring bit Of course, seeing as I'm starting university this year, I had a long summer. 4 months long, in fact. However, as is one of life's cruel rules, all good things must come to an end. I begin university on Saturday and, from that point onwards, my activity will undoubtedly decline. So, while I still can, I want to showcase some of my current projects. Painted Kanohi Of course, those of us who've been patrolling the will have noticed this. Indeed, it would seem that Mr. Ahpolki has quite a remarkable skill for altering Kanohi and I can't wait to see all of his purple creations show up. But this got me thinking about my own painted Kanohi collection. I have mastered Metru Blue and am able to paint a variety of Kanohi in that exact color. I thought I might as well show some of them. WIPs At the moment I have several WIP projects for future creations. Chorrum Revamp Turaga Which of the above Turaga is your favorite? Vakama Nokama Whenua Onewa Matau Nuju Should a Turaga be killed off in The Powers That Should Be? Yes - It would be interesting to see how the dynamic of the group would change minus one member No - That would mean the official end of my childhood Mystery Third Answer - Have the Turaga take on the Barraki to avenge Matoro! All of the above Turaga Bralter Toa Krakua STARs Mahri Nui Matoran Revamps So, way back in the day, I read City of the Lost and created this mental image of the characters. Gar, Sarda, Kyhrex and Idris were developed about as fully as the Voya Nui Matoran and they even played an equal role to the likes of Dekar and Defilak. However, when Sarda and Idris were released, I wasn't sure what to make of them. They didn't look anything like what I had imagined. Please note that the pairing of these two particular Kanohi was not intentional. I just had doubles of those ones when I traded parts with a friend back in 2008. I picked these Masks purely for their shapes and expressions. Sarda Idris Old Prototypes In the last few weeks I've been searching around my room and I found my old notebook from the very start of my custom BIONICLE building career. Some of my earliest creations are cataloged in this notebook, including Tollubo, my first creation. However, one of the things that fascinated me upon rereading it was that Fiancha was actually one of the first characters I ever created. Aescela Farewell Well, I believe that's all I have for you today. Bohrok X has been revamped and the two penultimate chapters of Falling in the Black have been released. I heartily recommend that you check them out, because so much happens in them. Additionally, if you read the chapters, you'll be able to make sense of this: . Which creation in the above blog post was your favorite? Chorrum Aescela Turaga Bralter Fiancha Toa Gaaki Toa Jollun Bitil's WIP Krakua STARs All of those painted Kanohi Do you want to see more of this notebook? Yes! It would be interesting to see the origins of your storyline and all the relevant snippets that inspired your characters. No. Much of this is illegible.